Maud Moonshine
Maud Spellbody (Maud Moonshine in the 1998 TV series and elsewhere, Maud Warlock in the 1986 film) is Mildred Hubble's first and best friend at Cackle's Academy. As Maud is short and plump while Mildred is tall and thin, they make as much a funny looking pair as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. She wears round glasses and always has her hair in bunches. All the witches in Maud's family attended Cackle's, including her mother and grandmother. Story The Worst Witch (1998, British) Maud Meets Mildred on her first day at Cackle’s Academy, when Mildred, in full flight, rises up over the gates, swoops along the courtyard and crashes straight into the school dustbins, breaking her broomstick in half. Everyone has a laugh at her expense, but Maud comes to her rescue. Maud helped Mildred to pass the Broomstick aptitude test in their first year, and also helped to save Mildred and Miss Hardbroom's lives during their second year vacation. In Cinderella in Boots, Maud plays as the evil stepmother, dressed like a mini HB. Maud enters the stage by materialising HB style (probably by way of a spell). At the end of her third year, Maud decides she will run for Head Girl to get Mildred and Jadu reinstated back in the school, but realises this won't be easy when she discovers that Ethel is also running. Maud changes her mind, and asks everyone to vote for Mildred and Jadu instead. Miss Cackle agrees and reinstates both of them, and makes Mildred Head Girl and Jadu Deputy Head Girl. Maud has a bat, Barney, that she got her birthday in her first year. Maud’s birthday is in February, in the holiday between winter and summer term. The Worst Witch (2017, British-German) Ever since Maud was small, she's always wanted to go to Cackle's Academy and become a witch like the rest of her family. She took her Broomstick Proficiency Test prior to starting at Cackle's, and her parents bought her her first broomstick for passing the test. On the way to Cackle's Academy for Selection day, Maud Spellbody crashes onto the balcony of Mildred Hubble's flat. Mildred helps Maud, whose glasses were broken in the crash, get to school. On her first day at Cackle's, Maud is made head of the first year, and receives her cat, Midnight. In Maud's Big Mistake, it is Parents' Evening, Maud is worried that her parents won't be happy with the mistakes she's made. Enid offers to help Maud by giving her a forgetting powder, to make everyone forget her mistakes. The teachers all say that Maud is a perfect student, but Mildred can't remember their friendship. Maud realises that her mistakes were mainly caused by Mildred, and that the forgetting powder has caused everyone to forget that she is friends with Mildred- even Mildred herself. Mildred suggests that Maud needs to make a bigger mistake so everyone will remember about their friendship. When Maud gets up to give her speech as head of year, she tells everyone what she's done, then mixes the same potion that blew up the potion lab earlier. Their plan works and everyone remembers Maud's mistakes and that she and Mildred are friends, but Miss Hardbroom says that all three should be expelled. Maud's father gets out a forgetting powder, and uses it to make everyone forget that night. Maud's parents tell her that they are proud of her for standing up in front of everyone and telling the truth, and they take a family photo. In Out of Bounds, Mildred tries to return to the academy after having left school grounds without permission. To protect her friend from Agatha Cackle who has taken over the school in Mildred's absence, Maud tells Miss Hardbroom about Mildred breaking the rules which leads to Mildred's expulsion. In the second season pilot, Tortoise Trouble, Maud returns to the school with a new appearance as a result of a game of magical hide-and-seek with her cousin Henry that got out of hand - she magically transformed her appearance so he would not recognise her. Carindale Heights (1969, American-British) Maud also appeared in Carindale Heights, a parody of Sesame Street, where she is played as Gordon, one of the original residents. She originally resided at 123 Sesame Street. She first appeared in 0001. In 2122, Maud adopted Stuffy, and has been the major event. In 2313, Maud and Belle imagine what Stuffy would look like as an adult. Various parodies * Maud Spellbody played Indiana Jones in ''Indiana Maud Moonshine'' (aka Indiana Maud Spellbody). Gallery Img024.jpg The worst witch S02 maud.png Category:Witches Category:The Worst Witch characters Category:Carindale Heights characters